The DRD That Wanted To Be More
by EdenAdvance
Summary: The adventure of Little Blue, the DRD.


The DRD That Wanted to be More

The DRD That Wanted to be More

  
Disclaimer: Farscape is owned by O'Bannon, Henson and Nine Networks, not me.   
Notes: Right, notes. Whatever, wherever, whoever came up with this idea hasn't had much sleep. That's because I have some stupid clock in my head that wakes me up at 7.30 AM every freakin' day. And besides, I can't remember any fic about a DRD. Anyway, I think it sucks, but I haven't finished anything in a couple of months.   
Spoilers: Uhh, I don't think so. I'm spoiler-free. (It's season 1 though, and Chi ended up in here just because she's my hero. Go Chi!)   
Feedback: would be much appreciated. Comments, birthday cakes, presents, clones or nice Crichton pictures are welcome. (Larraq or Velorek is much appreciated too!) 

Once upon a time, there was small, yellow DRD named Little Blue. Little Blue lived on a Leviathan named Moya. The little, yellow DRD didn't like living there, because all the other DRD's picked on him and this made him feel very lonely. The other DRD's always worked together, leaving him to do the horrible chores by himself. He had to clean the floors, the walls, and sometimes even the ceilings, while the others watched and teased him. They picked on him because he was different. One day, a long time ago, he had an accident and he broke his little antenna-eye. A very friendly human helped him by fixing his eye and now he wore a blue piece of tape around his little antenna-eye ever since, hence his name Little Blue. 

The small, yellow DRD wanted to be more. One day, when he woke up, he decided to leave his home among the other DRD's and enter the whole wide world. The small, yellow DRD thought that he would find a better place to live, among other DRD's that treated him like an equal DRD. 

So, while the others were still asleep, he silently packed a small backpack with his few belongings and slipped it on his yellow back. He chirped once, looked around and while saying goodbye to his old home, he slowly set out to find his new home... 

Little Blue had been rolling through Moya's corridors for a few arns when he came upon the center chamber. He peeked around the corner, and he saw Officer Sun sitting with her back towards the little DRD. Little Blue silently moved towards Officer Sun and he chirped once to announce his presence. Officer Sun turned around when she heard the little DRD and she smiled. 

"Hello you. What are you doing here? Did Pilot send you?" She asked the little DRD. 

He chirped in reply and didn't move. 

"Well, whatever that is supposed to mean, you're welcome to stay here." She answered and went back to what she was doing.

He let out a series of beeps and chirps, and rolled around the room. 

Suddenly, Moya made a sudden turn to the left and almost immediately, Pilot appeared on the screen.

"Officer Sun, you're needed in Command. Moya's sensors have detected a marauder." Pilot said to the ex-Peacekeeper. 

"I'm on my way, Pilot." Aeryn answered and left the room, leaving the little, yellow DRD alone. 

He chirped once, cleaned the table and then left the room. He rolled further along the corridors, chirping happily. Finally, he reached the docking bay. 

When he looked inside the docking bay, he noticed that something was wrong. Inside the room, four Peacekeepers were searching the room, their weapons ready to fire. Suddenly, a large foot entered his view. He looked up to see the fifth Peacekeeper standing in front of him. Little Blue was frozen in place and luckily, he wasn't noticed by the big Peacekeeper. 

A moment later, the five commando's had left the docking bay and started searching the corridors. They hadn't noticed the little DRD that was following them. 

Little Blue had been following the Peacekeeper commando's for a few minutes, while thinking up a plan to get the intruders off of the ship. He was so caught up with thinking up a plan, that he didn't notice the Commando's stopping. Little Blue rolled on, bumping into one of the Commando's. 

The commando, feeling something hit his leg, looked down, distracted. He spotted the DRD and called for the others, who came looking. 

Because all of them were distracted, they hadn't noticed Aeryn, D'Argo, Chiana and Crichton approach them. They began shooting upon the Commando's, who in turn fled back to the docking bay, sensing defeat. 

Aeryn and D'Argo ran after them, hoping to get at least a good fight out of the encounter, but they were too late. As they wandered back, they saw Crichton kneeling on the floor. 

Aeryn walked over to the human, asking what was wrong with him. 

"They broke Little Blue the DRD." He said simply, showing Aeryn the smashed DRD. 

"Don't be such an idiot Crichton, it's just a DRD. We have hundreds of them." Aeryn replied. 

"But Little Blue is special. He was my friend..." Crichton continued. 

"Right, right, he's special. Now, give it to me, I'll throw it out of an airlock." Aeryn said, grabbing for the DRD. 

"No, I'm going to bury it. But first, I'm going to try and fix him." 

Aeryn sighed, turned around and started to walk back to Command, pulling Crichton with her. 

The End.

Farscape is owned by O' Bannon & Nine Network & others. No copyright infringement is intended.

© 2000, written by [EdenAdvance][1].

   [1]: mailto:EdenAdvance@yahoo.com



End file.
